What it Takes To be a Good Brother
by RoseScor90
Summary: Albus had always been belittled by his elder brother, but he never fought back. Why was that? R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the brother sister challenge. My first attempt at a family fic, hope you like it! Thanks bunches to the Amyzing Amy is rocking for her awesome beta work!

"Oh dear. Was it your brother again, Albus? Go lie down on the bed, dear. I'll be back in a second with the medicine," the entirely too old Madame Pomfrey told him before disappearing behind the door.

Albus sighed as he sat himself on the bed, and flinched immediately. Looked like the numbing charm was wearing off. It was broken bones this time, he was sure; no more simple bruises- his brother was taking things to the next level. And he had no idea of doing anything in retaliation except to take the pranks that couldn't be sidestepped and calmly walk to the Infirmary. Albus was just thankful that this time he hadn't needed Scorpius or Rose to help him get there. They were the only two who did anything to retaliate against the one sided war that had been raging between the Potter brothers. The rest were either too young or too loyal to James to do anything. But, of course, even if they had wanted to, they couldn't have done anything, really, because Albus would always support James and stop them from doing anything.

It had always been like that, right from the start. Right from the time he had been a toddler, it had been James' duty to prank him. It had taken him some years to figure out that his brother knew no other way of showing that he cared. It might appear to be a weak excuse, but Albus knew better than anyone else that it was the truth.

"I'm going to murder him the next time I see him. You just wait and see, Malfoy. I'll…I'll…" Rose's aggravated rant could be heard even through the closed doors and Albus shook his head ruefully as the door opened and Rose rushed to his bed, her worry shining through her eyes. Of the herd of cousins he had, Rose had always been the closest to him. Closer than even his own sister, Lily, was to him. Maybe it was because they had always been put together, maybe it was because they were of the same age, and maybe even because she had always protected him when his own subdued demeanor hadn't allowed him to defend himself.

"Don't hug him, Rose- you'll probably just hurt him worse" Scorpius' sensible yet mocking voice followed the raging tornado that was Rose Weasley. Albus chuckled. Nothing and nobody could keep Rose in line like Scorpius did.

"Hmph!" was all she replied with, but the hug she gave him was cautious and careful. When she drew back he could see her disapproval written all over her face, but he shook his head lightly, a sign that his stance hadn't changed. Rose sighed dejectedly as she plopped down beside him. It had always been this way, for almost five years now.

Albus hadn't known, until he had entered the Great Hall five years ago as a first year, that his brother, his brother who had warned him against being sorted into Slytherin, was one himself. To say that he had been surprised would be an understatement. He had been so jostled, he almost hadn't heard his name being called. He had been placed in Gryffindor- as had his cousin and his soon to be best mate, Scorpius. That moment had been the beginning of all his troubles.

Almost as soon as he had stepped out of the Great Hall, he had been taunted and pranked by his brother.

He must have been the first person in history to have spent his first night at school in the Infirmary. That had just been the start of his frequent visits to the Hospital Wing, courtesy of his dear sibling. But Albus hadn't resented it, since those very incidents had taught him who his friends were.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius had banded together over the years and their bond had stayed strong amidst all the strain that had been thrust on the family because of the continuous fight between James and him.

"Bad or worse?" Scorpius inquired as he leaned on the bed post. Rose glared at him, but he seemed all but immune to it.

"Worst yet, I think, but not painful. I think someone cast a numbing charm on me, as usual," he looked questioningly at Rose who shook her head in denial.

"Must have been Lily in one of her occasional bursts of brotherly affection," Rose replied bitingly. It was a well known fact that the two cousins did not get along. Rose wanted her to side with Al, but Lily was caught in the middle. Al understood and did not hold a grudge against Lily, but Rose seemed rather reluctant to do so.

"Let it go, Rose. I'll be out in a few days and we'll forget all about this incident."

"Until dear James decides to make a practice target of you again, that is." Albus flinched at her choice of words but did not relent. Scorpius placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and Rose bristled.

"We should let him rest, Rose. We'll come by later, Al. I'm thinking of ditching Divination tomorrow."

"You absolutely will not," Rose declared. "I think Professor Trelawney adores having you to shower predictions on," she added sarcastically, but Scorpius smirked at her.

"I think she's just dazzled by my good looks" Rose snorted at his smugness. They'd have continued arguing- they almost always seemed to be in their own world when they did that- but Madame Pompfrey interrupted.

"I think Mr. Potter has had enough entertainment for one day, Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley. You're making him strain himself."

"We have patrol in a few hours anyway, so we should be going." Rose stood from her place on Al's bedside and, after giving him yet another careful hug, left with Scorpius, who just waved to him. They'd most likely argue all throughout patrol about James. Scorpius would opt for point deduction and detention while Rose would plot bloody murder. Al sighed, they complemented each other so well. Only _they _didn't know that.

The day passed much in the same fashion as almost all his cousins visited him at one time or another- ranging from Dom, who wanted to prank the hell out of James, to Lucy, a meek first year who told him to fight back like a Potter. He chuckled a bit at that.

"Drink this, Albus." Madame Pompfrey thrust a vial under his nose which he knew by practice was a sleeping draught. He swallowed it obediently. Soon, he was fast asleep and almost didn't hear the opening of the door or the light footsteps until they were beside his bed. Even then, he assumed he was dreaming when he thought he felt a hand on his and James' voice mutter to him. Because what the voice said was an apology, and he knew James never did that.

"Al, I know you're asleep and can't hear me. That's part of the reason why I'm here, actually. I just thought I owed you an apology," the voice chuckled before continuing.

"Ironic and completely underrated, I know. I mean a stupid 'sorry' for a lifetime of ridiculing doesn't balance anything out, I know. But still... You were always the better one of us, and don't argue, so I thought you'd understand." Silence reigned heavily in the room for a few minutes and Albus was almost convinced that the dream was over when he heard it again.

"Being the first Potter child was fun, you know? And being the only Potter child, even more so. I was always in the spot light and I liked it there. Only for a couple of years though. Then I had a little brother. I have no memory of you as a baby, Al. All I remember is the wonder I felt. Mum says I used to stare down at your crib for hours together back then, but I don't know. I'll always remember you like this, Al. Not as a helpless child, but as the considerate brother that I completely do not deserve."

"I know you wonder about Lily, but she was different. I was older than I was when you were born, and used to think of being her guardian. You and I, always protecting her rather like a princess, I confess. I can't get rid of that impression from my mind, even now. I still see the face of a rosie-cheeked baby with Mum's eyes and hair. And temper, from the way she yelled down the castle today. I could never hurt her, not like I hurt you time and time again."

"Leaving you at home while I went to Hogwarts was likely the hardest thing I have ever done. And then when I was sorted into Slytherin, the house I loathed above all, I was distraught. You don't know what goes on in those dungeons, Al. Dad defeated the leader… but not the movement. They still hold a grudge against Dad for it. The tales and speculations…they're horrible. And I have to act like I concede or my life would become hell over there too."

"You had no idea I was a Slytherin, and I asked Dad and Mum to keep it that way. That was why I wanted you to be in any house other than Slytherin. I wouldn't wish it upon you Al, never you. The whole house was in a gleeful mood that day. They told me how they were planning to trick you. Revenge they called it. I was befuddled. I mean, they were alright towards me, accepting even. I still don't understand the vendetta they have towards you, Al. May be because you're so like Dad. I know you don't want to be like him, but that's the unfortunate truth of it all."

"You'd probably have figured out why I hex you by now, if you could hear this. I offered to do it for them and they were delighted. Two birds in one stone. But they don't know that I could never hurt you. They don't have a clue," the voice was gloating now, and Al had to fight off a smile.

"I've always casted a wandless numbing charm on you before I hexed you. I know you think it was one of our cousins. Rose thinks it must be Lily's guilty conscience. That's just as well." James sighed a depressed, unattached sigh and continued.

"That sounded awfully like I was trying to justify my actions, didn't it? I didn't mean to… but I can't seem to hold my thoughts when I'm around you, Al. What I actually wanted to say, without this entire emotional outburst, was that I'm sorry. Even this, I'm telling you because I know you can't hear me. If you were awake, I'd most likely hex you, purely out of habit. It was never your fault, nor do you deserve anything more than the best, Al. I know you push yourself too hard, but it's always been me that's the problem, li'l bro. Never you. You'll always be the best brother a guy could wish for. Just…don't hate me too much, okay?"

With that, James hurriedly brushed aside Al's mop of raven hair and, in a gesture that somehow reminded him of a time years ago, kissed his forehead before walking out the doors. Albus felt a wet sensation on his cheek. Raising a hand to his face, he rubbed off the moisture. His eyes were dry.

Albus felt helpless, knowing that James, his unshakable, indomitable brother was beating himself up somewhere in the castle while he was lying here pretending to be in the dark about it.

But he'd never go after him because he knew. He knew that James did not ask for consolation, it was understanding that he wanted. He'd give him that. He'd smile each time James would corner him in the corridors, he'd defend his brother till the end. The most he could do was be a good brother, if not a loving one.

A/n: Do review if you liked it!


End file.
